How I Ruled The World
by thezombiebandit
Summary: You are Eridan Ampora, and your kingdom has been destroyed, your crown taken away.  You are nothing. Eridan/Vriska fluffish.


You watch wide eyed in terror as the woman standing in front of you snatches her hand forward. You don't have much time to move or deflect her before she grabs a hold of the glowing white wand in your hand, completely pulling it out of your grip with a rough force. At first you are slightly confused as to what she's trying to do, that is until she lifts the stick above her glowing face, and breaks it apart, her face fiery with rage. You are now aware that this situation is far more serious than it had seemed in the previous moments, when a sober juggalo had been kicked in the nuts, and a big fat bitch had been punched in the face. Your old friend, one whom you'd been quite fond of in the past is now staring at you in rage, there's no doubt about it. Her eyebrows are furrowed down, her eyes are wild, and her mouth is wide open as she screams in anger, the loud crackling of her chainsaw filling the room. You have no time to run, you don't even have time to think before she is hurdling at you, her teeth grinding together as the weapon makes contact with your torso. The sound of it slicing through your meat is one of the most disturbing things you've ever heard in your life, and you fall to the ground with a thud. It's quickly assumed you're dead as the woman wipes your blood on her lips and leaves, but you are not. You are grasping life by one finger, and it's soon about to slip off the edge. Jagged breathing comes from your lungs, your chest jerking up and down, and you resemble just what you are- a fish without water. Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you were not always this much of a weakling. No, sometime ago, you almost ruled the world.

You cannot recall how it had all started, but you remember your greatest battles. You had started off as a lonely, unknown man and had eventually grown into something so much more terrifying. You ruled the seas and the land, not many didn't know your name, and those who did cringed at the sound of it. You had once been so very close to being everything you ever could have wished for, but then it all crashed down when your partner had given up, she had no longer hated you, or rather, could no longer stand you. But the adventures you two had together had lasted you a lifetime, and still haunted your dreams and gave you a strange excitement.

You had a master plan, and what a plan it was. You wanted to get rid of all of them, every single troll who walked on land and had the nerve to breath land. They were peasants to you, they had meant nothing at all and you couldn't have cared any less about their problems. You wanted sea dwellers to rule the world and claim the royalty they had, for they were superior to everyone else. With your rifle in hand, you were ravenous and no one could stop you, and those who did were usually never seen live again. But you would have never reached your position if it wasn't for your partner, a land dweller herself, someone who you had so much hate and anger for it drove you nuts. Vriska Serket.

With her you two tortured the people of Alternia, you made them suffer and pay for being the miserable people they were. You shock fear throughout the towns and you were the highest of all, you were the king of the world and not a single soul could touch your crown. Some worshiped you and begged for your forgiveness, they knew better than to mess with you. They knew what would happen, they had all seen the pain and destruction that had been created by you two. You had began to believe that you were going to rule, and that for years to come the people would bow down to one and only person, you. But your hate had gotten the better of you, and things began to crash.

You had felt nothing but strong, insane hatred for the blue blooded woman. There were no words to describe what feelings had been shared within the time you two had worked together. The fighting was constant, to the point where you two would beat each other up until you could barely breath. Sometimes you wanted to go past the line, sometimes you wanted to end her, but you were reminded of the other times. The times when you two battled together, side by side, and won over your kingdom. It made you both feel so powerful, and for a few moments you could believe that something else might lurk in your body for her, something red, and she had just played you along with that. You had never been so close yet so far apart from someone in your life, and the fact that one day you were strangling each other, and the next making out tortured you inside. You broke.

You would be wrong to say that you didn't have something with her other than hate, because it was far from that. The victories pushed aside your differences, and for a night you two could get along in your own, weird ways. You had never felt so good in your life, and you were never ashamed to say that she had helped you feel even more powerful throughout your reign. But while you were bathing in your own glory, Vriska had been getting more and more tired of you bossing her around, she couldn't stand the fact you were becoming stronger and more powerful than you. She couldn't stand your ego. You can remember the day like it was yesterday, when she had just come up to you after a straight week of pure victory, and said,

"Look, it's been fun, but for the love of god, please disappear! I can't stand you and you're not helping me gain anything!"

And it had killed you inside.

You tried, you really did, but nothing was the same without her. The fact she was gone only made you build more and more rage, and you couldn't control yourself. You went crazy, you wanted power. You wanted to work beside the man who was trying to wipe out your very own race, the only person who could ever dominate over you. And that's just what you had been trying to do, about to do, when you had been interrupted you. You are a troll, your instinct is to kill, and you had done just that. You had never meant to kill them, only injure them, but your blood had gotten the better of you. And now you lay on the floor, weak, and punished for your own selfish actions.

You are Eridan Ampora, and your kingdom has been destroyed, your crown taken away.

You are _nothing._

* * *

><p>Songfic based around "Don't Mess With Me" by Temoshark.<p>

Leave a review and tell me what you think! xox


End file.
